The Biostatistics Core will: 1) provide biostatistical collaboration for design, analysis, and interpretation for outcome, clinical, animal, and lab studies; 2) provide short-term biostatistical consultation on references for statistical methods, explanation of computer results, evaluation of statistical methods and possible biases in published literature, appropriate sample size for simple studies, and choice of statistical computer packages; 3) provide help in writing grant applications, clinical protocols, and journal articles. Provide user education in study design and monitoring, statistical methods, and statistical computer packages; 5) participate in CFAR-related clinical, laboratory, and administrative meetings, seminars, and research planning sessions; 6) provide assistance to other cores (e.g., statistical methods, designs to find sources of variation of new assays, etc.).